The Center for Research to Keduce Oral H ealth Uispantles (C R m H D m groups to clinical and behavioral intervention trials, and health services research. The Measurement and Evaluation (M&E) Core will tailor support for each study, since each project has specific instrument development, research design and analysis needs. The M&E Core will provide advice, education, consulting and qualitative and quantitative analysis to all CRROHD projects and investigators. The M&E Core will continue to work with main project, pilot project, and affiliated project investigators to refine protocols and data collection instruments; will finalize plans for randomization schedules, data management, monitoring, quality control and reliability; coordinate integrating databases fiom different projects to enable more powerful, unique multivariable analyses; provide statistical consulting for baseline, interim, and final analyses; centralize and coordinate program evaluation activities; promote the development of quality research studies based on pilot projects, on intermediate results of major studies, and on related endeavors fiom residents, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty; and report study information to the scientific advisory board and the data safety monitoring board. The M&E Core will play a major role in bringing projects together, particularly noting their commonalities and distinctions, and in building u on Em Sufficient time and effort will be given to the qualitative and quantitative walytic aspects of research, as with any other step in the research process. The M&E Core personnel have a wealth of multidisciplinary collaborative research experience in instrument and scale development, evaluation, epidemiology, biostatistics, data management, health psychology, and medical anthropology, and medical geography to adequately filfill those needs